Darrion Avant
| blood type = AB }} , | previous affiliation = | team = Team D, Team JAM | previous team = | occupation = | previous occupation = }} | classification = }} }} }} 'Background' Darrion was born in the Kirigakure village, luckily the 2 Tailed Cat had been unleashed because it's former Jinchūriki. Darrion was the closest infant so they decided to seal it inside of him. Unlike Naruto he is not hated in his village. He was allowed to become Chūnin because of his brains. He has water release and lightning release. He has a blade from a fallen legendary swordsman. He is constantly in the lands hidden in the clouds on missions with another team. One of his best friends, Jacob Mines is on that team. He and Jacob Mines always have friendly competitions. If they involve physical skills Jacob mostly wins and if it's mental skills Darrion mostly wins. They are not much differnet from each other. Darrion tells Jacob he believes they are equals on the battlefield but he knows Jacob is stronger. Currently he is working with Killer Bee to learn how to bring out the beast as his partner, as Killer Bee does. His best friends are Jacob Mines, Darrion Brown, and Carl McDowell. On his team are Darrion Brown, and Rachael. 'Abilities' Darrion is a fierce taijutsu fighter able to give Jacob a run for his money sometimes. Darrion thinks his way in a battle testing his oppenents abilities piece by piece. Darrion uses his sharp intellect to predict the persons moves and gets out of thier and reverses them too fast for them to react. Darrion is skilled with his tigress able to take most of his opponents with it. Darrion is very flexible with his staff as if he is one with flowing like a stream. Darrion can comand water with his staff and embed lightning. Darrion carries it with him all the time. Darrion learned from his studies in the academy and being in the Kumogakure Village alot about handling a sword pretty well. Darrion can kill most of his opponents that give him just a little difficulty beating with just his sword. Darrion's main attacks come from his ninjutsu. From his training with Killer Bee and watching Kakashi in battle numerous times studing him. He can use things such as the radori. Darrion is not a fan of genjutsu but knows the importance of it so he has one just in case. Darrion is a skilled ninja and when Jacob and him compete it is compared to Sasuke and Naruto or Guy against Kakashi. They make each other stronger and hope one day to be on the same team later on in life. 'Personality' Darrion is a genius on and off the battlefield. Darrion is stubborn sometimes and loves to state his opinion. Darrion is like his friend Jacob in many ways being hard headed but deep down he is a pretty nice guy. Darrion is a hard worker training day and night to becaome a better ninja. He has a lot of friends and takes pride in his village. He is known to like Rachael but later likes Ino. He likes to hang out with all his team mates. Evem though he is not team leader, he is known as a great strategist in his team. 'Description' He is a very tall and dark skinned young man. Darrion has a skinny muscular build wearing chūnin armour underneath his tiger themed attire. Darrion has a staff he calls "Tigeress" and holds dear to him. Darrion has spikey hair and wears regular ninja sandals. ''' Stats''' 'Trivia' Databook---- Favorite Food: Steak Least Favorite Food: Gummy Bears Hobbies: Hanging out with friends Academy Grad.: 11 Chūnin Exam Grad.: 12 For stories go to The Stories of Darrion Fobbs Category:Discription